1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical remote system, and more particularly, to an optical remote system which disposes a reference light source in an existing opening of a home appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common home appliances include televisions, telephones, refrigerators, air-conditioning, game consoles, and disc players. A specific remote controller is required for controller each type of home appliance, which may cause inconvenience to users.
With rapid development of technology, interactive intelligent home has become the mainstream. The OSGi Alliance is an independent non-profit corporation comprised of technology innovators and developers (such as IBM, Sun, BMW, Motorola, Nortel, Nokia, Philips, Panasonic, Sony, Toshiba, and Echelon) and focused on the interoperability of applications and services based on its component integration Java platform. The main purpose is to provide a service-oriented, component-based environment for developers and offers standardized ways to manage various types of equipment, such as home appliances.
Optical positioning is often required for detecting position change between a user and a home appliance in order to provide interactive applications in intelligence home. Multiple infrared light sources are required for reducing interference of visible light and increasing the accuracy of optical positioning. The disposition of extra infrared light sources may increase manufacturing cost and influence aesthetic.